Howls at Twilight
by wolf girl molly
Summary: The story of Nessie and Jacob's kids. Me and my friend are working together on this story. On Hold Till i can talk with my friend might not finsh sorry if you like it i do not know when we will be able to finish it if ever. sorry
1. Chapter 1

"Howls at Twilight"

The story of Jacob and Nessie's kids. Not about the the origianal twilight charaters.

I do not own Twilight.

"Oh Oh.. But how?" Bella said as she heard the news.

"Aren't you excited?" I asked her knowing the answer.

"How can you and that mutt?.. Ill kill him!" Edward exclaimed.

"Dad! Honestly, he didnt do it on his own!

"Edward hunny maybe you should go for a walk"

"How can you just sit there knowing that...."

Bella cut him off "Edward! Thats enough!"

I sat there waiting for my father to calm down and m mother to grasp the news I had just provided to them. After 2 weeks of being sick to my stomach (Something that is rather unusual for a half mortal half vampire" and crazy food cravings I realized what was going on. I was pregnant.

It has been two months since I married Jacob Black. My father, Edward, was not happy. It was rather akward for my mother as well, he was in love with her once. But my family is far from normal so I look past it. What Jake and my mother had will never compare to our feeling for each other. My wedding was far from simple with my Aunt Alice there to plan it. I wanted simple. Nothing is simple when she is involved. But now two months later I am having a conversation none of us thought was possible, and Jake dreaded.

"Mom, Dad, we knew there was a chance this would happen. Why are you so upset?"

"Oh hunny, Im happy for you, I'm just concerned about what the child may face." My mom said, always very supportive.

"Im going to kill that mutt" My dad never really got over Jacob and my relationship. "How can this even be possible? Where is that mutt even at?"

"He is around, he didnt come for his own safety, But Dad remember, YOU PROMISED!"

"I know baby but Renesme do you know what this might mean?"

"No dad!, But neither do you. Just like you didnt know what it ment for mom when she was pregnant with me."

"Okay! Well I want to talk to him!"

"And you will"

I could tell by the look on my fathers face that talking was not what he wanted to do. But on my wedding day he promised that he would be nice, and there would not be any fight, under any circumstances.

As I get up to walk out of the room, I can hear my mother start to cry. "Edward, What are we going to do? What if... She doesn't know what it was like."

I speed up I can't listen to the story of my birth. The birth kill my mother, in the mortal since, the birth that no one knows I know about. I feel guilt over it everyday. My father did not want this life for my mother, she wanted it more than anything else. I know they don't blame me, but guilt is all I feel when I think of it. I hurry to find my beloved Jake, as I think of anything to get my mind off of my birth. "_I wonder what Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper wiill think? I wonder if Aunt Rosilee will love my baby? What will Mr. Billy say?"_ I think of all of their faces and possible reposes as I walk.

I come down the path beside the river where Jacob was suppose to be waiting for me. As I reach the clearing I expect to see him sitting under the tree that is directly in front of the water fall, in our spot. The spot where he purposed, the spot where we had our first kiss, the spot where we said I do. I panic when I see he is not there waiting for me. I look up to see if he climbed the tree, no Jake. I walk down the bank a little ways calling for him. No Jake! The more I walk the more paniced I become. I start to run. I run fast, Trees zipping by, I got my fathers speed. As I'm running I hear a rustling in the bushes, I stop. I can smell Jake, so I call for him. He does not answer. I walk closer to the bush where I hear the noise. The smell gets stronger, but I still cant get him to answer me. As I move the bush I find his shirt. It's not ripped, or torn, and there is no signs of him phasing. I call to him again, when I hear the familiar sounds of his paws on the dirt. When I turn to face him I can see it in his big brown eyes, although still in wolf form, something is not right. He transforms in front of my face. Its not the first time I've seen it but he is so beautiful it takes my breath away. His golden skin, big muscles, and big brown eyes are the most amazing thing in my life. But his eyes tell the story. Something is wrong, very wrong.

"Jake, where have you been? Is everything ok?" I ask knowing its not. He does not responed in words, but I see tears in his eyes, in my whole 9 years of living I have never seen my Jake cry. I did not know it was possible for my Jake to cry. I touch him. I have to see what is going on. He allows me. I see La Push, the little red house on the beach. I'm seeing through Jakes eyes now. We walk through the front door, Sam and Embry are there standing by the door. "Jacob! Get control of yourself befor you go in!" I push passed them. In the small living room I can see Billy's wheelchair, I turn to look on the couch. Billy is laying there, blood covering his shirt, struggling for every breath. I remove my hands from Jacobs face. He falls to the ground and sobs, I hold his head in my lap trying to understand.

Forks is one of the safest places in the world, La Push is that much safer. Why would anyone want to hurt Billy of all people. I try to get Jake to talk to me, but he can't say a word. I touch him again but all i see is him running. I call out for my Aunt Alice who sees things. I hope she will see us and send my dad. I wait for what seems like hours and still no one. Jake started to stir and finally he speaks. "Billy!" he says. "What happened? Jake, talk to me."

"He was bleeding, Why would someone do this?"

"Jake did you smell anything?"

"No! There was no scent, I tried."

"Jake this is not your fault, is he ok?"

"I... I dont know! He looked so he looked so weak, I could not watch him die"

"Did you call a doctor?"

"Carlise! He was on his way.. Im horrible, I couldnt even stay with him."

"No, Jake your not, we do need to go see about him though."

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Billy! What happened?"

"I was going out to get the mail, the porch was wet and slick. I was rolling to fast and I couldnt stop myself. I fell down the steps and landed on that stupid welcome sign that Shelia insisted on putting beside the door."

Shelia is Billy's girlfriend, who loves decorating. "Sam was there helping me move a TV, if it wasn't for him I would have laid there and bled to death."

"Well dad when you get out of here me and Renesme are moving to La Push to be closer to you."

"Oh Jacob stop that, you need to stay right where you are."

"We have to move anyways, that house is going to be too small very soon."

"What do you mean, you are done growing boy!"

"I know this, but our family is not"

"What are you talking about Jake, just spit it out already"

"Renesme is pregnant!"

Billys eyes were the size of quarters.

"Well now that is something, How exciting.. Do you think they will be..." he let the question trail off.

"We will see wont we" Jacob flashed me that dazzling smile I love so much.

Billy turned to me with a smile "Now Nessy, we could have got you a puppy for a lot less trouble" Billy laighed, Jacob blushed.

"Well dad it may be a leach."

"Excuse me but this is my child we are talking about." I chime in.

"I know baby, and I have never been more excited, no matter what _our_ child turns out to be, we will have the most extrordinary child in the world. I hope we have a girl, just like you."

I couldn't help but smile at that, only because I know he is sincere.

As we are leaving the hospital Jake asked "So how did things go with your parents?"

"How ever you think it went, only 10 times worse."

"So Edward is going to kill me?"

"No"

"HOw can you be sure?'

"I kno my father and I kno he will be ok with it, he just needed some time & of course mom will be there to talk him down."

"This is true, she has always had that effect on people."

I ignore that remark, its just too akward to respond.

After a few moments of silence he spoke again "So how are we going to tell everyone else?"

"Oh I dont think there will be any need"

"Why not?"

"Look

We both look down at my stomach. You can clearly see I am expecting at this point.

"But your only 3 weeks"

"Jake we are not human, who knows how fast this will happen. But it's not like I'm huge yet, there is only a small pudge."

"True. Lets go see your parents, they may be the only one's who have any idea what to expect."

"Are you sure?"

"Well it has got to happen sometime."

"I guess you are right."

"I know I am" he smiles as he kisses my nose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3**

I walk in the door at my parents house. There was no need to knock, dad could hear us comen and everythign we were thinking. This gets more than a little bit annoying. When we walkin Jacob holds my hand tighter than before. I can feel how nervous he is. We walk into the kitchen to see Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper sitting there playin a hopeless game of cards with my grandparents Carlisle and Esme. Moma was staring out of the window and dad standing beside her. Watching them was lke watching a moment you were not suppose to see. Watching my father look at her I notice he looked at her like she was the only woman in the entire universe. I can only image how much he cared. He spent hundreds of years looking for her and now he had her forever, you could see that he was going to make it count. "Umm Hmmm" My thout were cut short at the sound of Aunt Alice clearing her throat, looking at me with knowing eyes. When I look at her I can tell she has seen it, Im just not sure if she has told anyone. Like an answer to question she says "Soo dont you think Carlisle and Esme need to know something young lady?" I've never been one to blush, even if I could, but this was a moment that i felt that I could.

"Is there something you need to tell us honey?" Esme askes truely interested.

"Whoa girl, you're not.... are you?" Carlisle says, not wanting to believe it.

"Well.. ummm...." I have no idea what to say

"She is gunna have a baby" Jake takes up the slack.

"I take my time looking around at every face, trying to read them. Not having much luck.

"Well, we will have to keep a close eye on the pregnancy." The doctor coming out in Carlisle.

"Well this is a surprise." Was all Uncle Jasper could say.

Esme just smiled. But i could see the worry in her eyes. Then it happened.

"YOU STUPID DOG!"

"DAD!!!"

"I.. I... I had no idea she could..." Jacob stammered.

"Why didnt you think, jus because she is hlf vampire? Well you of ALL animals should know not to just assume things will not happen."

Jacob didnt say anything, but from the look on my fathers face I could see that whatever he thought it did not help the situation.

"Boys, now I'm soo sick of this fued between the two of you. For years you have both acted like little boys, now its time for both of you grow up and act age, well act grown up." My mother chimed in. Rephrasing the part act your age part, after all who knows what a 100 and something year old will act like, and Jake is only 26. But my mother did have a point, and my dad and my husband both knew it.

"Renesme, do you mind if i try and get a sonogram?" Carlisle asked, truely wanting to see, not just change the subject. Of course I agreed.

**Chapter 4**

"There's a head, and another, and another, and over here is one more." Carlise says. I just about faint at this point. Never had I imagined I would have 4 children. What was I going to do. I was lost for a moment. Numbness was all I felt. How had this happened?

"Well Nessy, the good news is that they all appear to have a human form."

"Well what where you expecting? Rabbits?" I couldn't help it, I had never been so rude to Carlisle. But this was news to me, and I had no clue how I was going to handle it. I blinked twice and realized I needed to apologize. "Sorry" was all I could manage.

"Nessy darlin, it's all going to be fine. We all love ou and are here to help in anyway possible."

"Thanks gramps! I just dont know what to do. How is Jake gunna handle it? and Dad, he's gunna have a flippin cow!"

"You dont worry bout telling your father, I wil handle him, after all, I know how to talk to him."

"Thanks again!" I say with a smile.

"your welcome Nes! I love you"  
"I love you too."

Carlisle walked out of the room and left me be sitting there. I got lost in thought. How was I going to raise 4 babies? What are they going to be like? WIll they be living furnaces like my Jake? Will they constantly want human blood? How fast will they grow? How will I handle them? So many questions without Jake walked in. I didnt notice I was so lost in my own mind, until he put his arm around me. I looked up into his big black eyes, he smiled at me and I saw it, he looked at me the way my father looked at my mother. WIth so much love, thats when I got the answers to all my questions. No matter what happend, how hard it was, Jake was there with me and thats all that really mattered. He leaned forward and kissed me so softly, it took my breath away. "So how did it go, baby?" he asked.

"ha. well.. ummm... you have to hold yourself togther, ok?"

"Promise" he smiled

"Where haven a rabbit!" I tried to lighten the mood a little, it didnt work.

"Honestly Nessy, thats not funny"

"Ok the truth, we are haven four babies!" I looked down waiting for it to click in his head.

"Really?"

"Yes"

"No lie?"

"No lie."

"Well now, thats something."

"Yea! So what are we gunna do?"

"We will figure it out. I promise. Nessy I love you more than life itself and we are gunna be just fine."

"I love you too Jake!" I smile.


End file.
